Bahira Briefs
Early Life Bahira Briefs was born to a happy family in West City in an era where technology was rapidly changing. While she was just a mere infant, her parents had been assigned an important task by an organization by the name of Capsule Corporation to investigate and left her, placing her in the hands of a caretaker. Considered an orphan with no parents, she lived with a caretaker for the majority of her life and was taught many about Capsule Corporation's customs and technology. For a long part of her life, she adopted the lessons of her caretaker and used them for the better good of the world, using her avid understanding of technology and the surroundings that she was surrounded by to help the needy. She eventually took an entrance exam at Capsule Corporation and passed, becoming a full time employee and immediately took to helping those around her and speeding up the development of the world with her unique engineering skills. Over the next years of her life, Bahira grew to be exceedingly bright in her digital and real life classes taken at Capsule Corporation shortly after acing the entrance exams and befriended many employees upon her debut, becoming an instant hit with most of her peers. Attending an assembly that demonstrated the use of capsules, Bahira demonstrated herself as being a bit of a prodigious individual, already understanding how they worked due to her inherited knowledge from both of her parents, who were also Capsule Corporation employees. To fianacially support her caretaker that had raised her for most of her life, she took the income that she was gaining from her job and donated it towards him instead, then began working on other inventions and enlisting the technology of Capsule Corporation to begin inventing her own spaceships and other creations. Later Life Bahira's invention of spaceships and her prodigious understanding of how Capsule Corporation already worked made her a target for many privileges along the way. With this having been acknowledged by officials of the company at the time, they were quick to promote her to an executive role in the development of the company and respected her greatly. She went on to study senzu beans and their magical healing properties on Kami's Lookout and quickly became familarized with a man by the name of Kallion, whom she quickly became interested in and even infatuated with after coming to meet Arkun, a denizen of the lookout who did not take kindly to her. She was later knocked off of the edge of the lookout by Arkun and was sent spiraling to the ground to her death, but was saved at the last second by Kallion who willingly pushed her up to the very surface and healed her up to full health. This interest resulted in the two becoming great friends with mutual interest in one another, but the two were too shy about revealing such interest to the other and often hid it, revealing it in short bursts. Kallion's unnatural strength and power made her feel insecure about her own physical abilities, so she was motivated to train herself and condition herself to get on his level of strength. She adapted an active, mobilized mentality, consistently meditating and training to become stronger to impress him and also become stronger, performing research on training and using the training facilities at Capsule Corp to become stronger. In a tournament that took place to judge and classify each mortal under a certain level of strength hosted by Universe 5's Lord Arack and Universe 7's Lord Beerus, Bahira was brought along as a spectator. Mortals across the realm were informed that if they were not to perform aedequately, they would be doomed to destruction in their existence and banished to nothingness. Intimidated and enraged by this needlessly, Bahira came in the tournament against her will and transformed into a Super Saiyan, encouraged by feelings of rage and power at the sheer sound of human beings around her being destroyed by two destroyers who did not feel entertained. She attempted to resist against Lord Beerus, begging him not to destroy them and engaged in battle with a nearby bystander to try and get the destroyer to change his mind, which apparently worked. Lord Beerus, whom of which was apparently entertained, came to a compromise not to destroy the planet at the sheer surprise of an individual who seemed bleak and empty to him initially due to her appearance and elegance, qualities that he thought were rare in warriors. For this, he was eventually pushed to train her to become even stronger than what she was with the resources on Earth to push her to her full potential and bring out rage that would allow her to spark in power just as she did in the tournament. Following this event, Bahira was taken back to Earth along with most of the participants and met other individuals such as Taka and Argus, great friends who later disappeared from her life in times of need. Before Kallion and Bahira could begin to know one another great enough to become engaged to one another, Beerus had taken the two of them to a godly planet, inviting them for training with other individuals of extraordinary power. With this happening all so quickly, Bahira was unsure of why she was being taken to the planet and only agreed to such if she would be able to return to Earth to continue her research of cultivating senzu beans and helping the needy as well as documenting her research of the aforementioned planet that she would be taken to for the sake of her studies and growth in changing the world around her. Following these developments, she was also taught to sustain the form of Super Saiyan Grade 2 and 3 after lengthy amounts of training with Kallion on the lookout and experienced her few Hyperbolic Time Chamber uses, which allowed her to gain a basic understanding of the aforementioned forms and how to manage Super Saiyan and calm down her rage. Kallion and Bahira also settled down in a nice home that she rented out with her large and ridiculuous income and occasionally fixed meals for one another, but it was Bahira who made most of the meals and taught him how to take baths. Cancer Arc Bahira was trained extensively and intensively in the art of many martial arts and came to know Kallion better, but her training was cut short due to issues that presented themselves sometime later in her life. For this very reason, she was exiled back to the godly planet alongside Kallion, whom of which had completed his godly training. The two came to know one another and their relationship advanced while Bahira became familiar with others, meeting people Lady Sesago and her many other forms of 'offspring', which were just other variations of her split into other forms such as Uranai and etc. Around this time period, remnants of Red Ribbon had recovered manuals that allowed the organization to invent similar models of Bio-Androids and other android models and used this power to manufacture a powerful Bio-Android by the name of Cancer and also produced many other androids that soon became threats, mass eliminating many others, and, in the process, antagonizing many civillians, catching the attention of Bahira Briefs despite this news taking a while to reach her ears. She became aware of the Bio-Android's tensions with most of the fighter community and tried to take action as fast as she could, nearly killing herself in a hand to hand battle with the Bio-Android as her strength was absorbed. She quickly regained her health using a senzu bean and was given no choice but to retreat from the battlefield, such action damaging her pride and causing her to look down upon herself. Bahira participated in many day to day events, attempting to diffuse issues with her technology and newfound power. Her life changed for the better and sometimes the worse by the presence of Kallion, sometimes finding herself on the brim of death in some situations and just being genuinely threatened by another individual by the name of Frostbite, whom she utterly despised and desperately tried to avoid by any costs. Bahira met a breaking end with Kallion and he eventually disappeared, leaving her for a definitive amount of time after she mentioned the thought of settling down with him, in which he displayed indifference and obliviousness to the idea despite his promise to her to prioritize their children as well in the event that they settled down after his long battle with the Bio-Android known as Cancer. The battle angered her and made her feel very angry towards Kallion, even to the point of wanting to punch or inflict physical harm onto him for letting the Bio-Android get away scott free when he could have ended the fight right then and there. This was when, as Bahira imagined, their relationship began to divert. Other threats such as Chemo rolled around, too. While the arc lasted a while, an individual by the name of Oboro came around and managed to defeat the Bio-Android by the name of Cancer and Chemo was defeated. Bahira's mentality changed drastically after these events and she was pushed into a corner of stress.